Doomsday pt-2
by cd11
Summary: The Star ship Constellation has been following the trail of destroyed solar systems. They have reached System L-374 where they will encounter the Doomsday Machine and meet their fate. Rated T. For violence and language/


Doomsday Pt-2; the Battle of System L-374. A Star Trek- the Original Series Story. All rights to the characters and backgrounds belong to their creators. Story, The Star ship Constellation has been following the trail of destroyed solar systems. They have reached System L-374 where they will encounter the Doomsday Machine and meet their fate. Rated T. For violence and language/

The Constellation has been on Yellow alert since they had encountered the first destroyed solar system they were now on course for system L-374, where their long range sensors could still detect intact planets. The system was still over 12 hours away, So Decker ordered stand-by alert. His crew was able to stand down and relax for a time.

He had been walking through his ship inspecting as many systems as he could before they were to encounter the unknown.

But mostly Decker was inspecting the most important systems on board, namely his crew. He cared for them like his own children and they in turn thought of him as their Papa. He would stop and talk to crewman for a while then move on to another section and talk some more. He was worried about them. Deep down he had a feeling of impending disaster, and they were heading towards it at warp 4. He retired to his quarters for a time, going over the data that they had gathered. It still did not make any sense. He looked to a picture on his desk, of him and his young son Will.

Thinking to himself, "He'll be ready for the academy before too many more years." Decker chuckled to himself. "How about that." He then turned to another picture on the wall. It was a picture taken at Station K-1, nearly a year ago. Four Starship captains at the station' tavern. It was himself, Bob Wesley from the Lexington, Ron Tracy from the Exeter, and Jim Kirk from Enterprise. What struck him was that three of them were white-haired old men in contrast to Jim and his still youthful appearance. The thought made Decker laugh; "You wait Jimmy boy, your day will come." With that Decker managed to finally doze off for a time.

It was four hours later when the intercom whistled in his ear. "Bridge to Decker"

Decker pushed the button. "Go ahead." It was Masada talking "We are in range of system L-374, and dropping out of warp. Sensors indicate that there are still four planets intact."

Masada was interrupted by Ensign Taylor. "Commander unusual readings from planet four. It almost seems like its starting to break up."

"Commodore did you hear that?"

"Yes Hiro." Decker replied "I heard her. Set a course to planet four. Sound the alert and I'll be right up." Decker quickly changed and left for the bridge. The red alert klaxon sounding through the great ship.

_**Captain's Log Star date 4202.1 Exceptional heavy sub-space interference is preventing us from contacting Starfleet about the destroyed solar systems that we have encountered. We are now entering system L-374. Science officer Masada reports the fourth planet is beginning to break up. We are going to investigate.**_

Decker stepped onto the bridge. "Report." He said.

Masada who was at the science station replied. "Planet four seems to be breaking up, Sir." Continuing his readings "There is a large amount of anti-proton energy around the planet." Masada was amazed. "I've never seen readings like this!"

Decker watched the main viewer with a growing sense of horror. "What the hell could produce that sort of power?" But before anyone could answer him there was a massive reddish orange beam that sliced through the planet.

"What was that?" Francis whispered.

Decker ordered "Adjust our course around to the far side of this rock. Let's see what we're dealing with." The Constellation moved round to the other side of the planet, and finally saw what there were up against. For the crew that had been raised on Earth, it looked like a massive cornucopia that you see on Thanksgiving time. Except this one was many miles long. The front of it had a massive red fire like an old-style blast furnace.

No one on Constellation's bridge spoke for a long few minutes. Then the monstrous machine fired again, literally slicing a huge piece out what remained of planet four. It then sucked the debris into its front, like it was feeding off the planet.

"My God!" Masada said. "What the hell is it?"

Decker reacted quickly "Sensor readings, now!" Turning to communications. "Lieutenant, try to open a channel to that thing!"

Campioli replied "Aye, sir." And started to communicate with the monster ship. Masada completed his scans "Commodore that thing is like nothing we've ever seen before. It hull is almost pure Nutronium. Decker looked at it in disbelief. : That's not possible. Pure Nutronium on that scale!" The monster fired another massive blast of its weapon and what remained of planet four disintegrated. The machine started to suck in the debris from what was left of the planet. "Anything Lieutenant?" Decker asked.

"Nothing, sir." Campioli said "If it hears us, it not answering." Ensign Dunn looked to his console. "Sir, its starting to turn for the third planet."

The bridge crew looked on in horror. "Any life on the third planet?" Decker asked.

Masada did not even look to the readout. He already knew. "4 billion people, Sir." He said in a quiet voice. There was silence on the bridge. They all knew what was coming, so did Matt Decker. He looked around to his bridge crew. Decker told them. "The best in the fleet. Intership communications please." Campioli hand shook slightly as she switched over. "You're on, Commodore."

"All hands, this is Commodore Decker. We have discovered that an unknown ship has been destroying the systems that we have encountered. It is now moving toward the third planet in this system. We are going to engage this ship and stop it before more lives are lost. Do your jobs the way you always do them and we'll stop this thing cold!" Decker paused for a second. "Best of luck to all of you, Decker out"

"Helm lay in an intercept course, warp 5." Decker ordered. "Weapons target the stern of that thing maybe we can cripple it." Francis replied "Aye, sir." Turning to his navigator. Mr. Dunn, we need to stay away from the front of that ship, if it gets a crack at us with that force beam we are going to have a very bad day!" Dunn agreed. "We'll keep out of its way, Sir."

"Masada keep scanning that thing, maybe we can find an opening or a weakness that we can exploit." Masada nodded and turned to his scanners. Finally walking to his communications officer. "Jen." He said softly "Send out a distress signal, include all our log entries. Current position and what we are dealing with." Jen Campioli looked at her commander with fear, but obeyed his orders. "Aye sir."

Decker sat down in his command chair and looked at the monster that he was closing on. The machine fired its energy beam at the third planet. But luck was with the third planet for the moment the beam did not create the massive damage that was seen earlier. What the machine used for sensors was debatable. It likely did not even detect the Constellation as she made her first firing pass on the machine's stern. "Fire Phasers!" Decker commanded. The massive phaser banks on Constellation spewed blue fire on the stern quarter of the machine. 'Four shots, four hits!" Dunn said in triumph. Masada scanned for damage. "Hey guys they bounced off."

"Try again!" Decker commanded "Fire!" Constellation fired again, with the same number of hits, and unfortunately for them, the same results. By now however, they had gotten the attention of the massive machine as it slowly turned away from the third planet and started toward them.

"Not good" Francis said as the beast turned their way.

"Evasive action, Mr. Francis." Decker said. Constellation made a fast turn away from the machine, leaving a spread of Photon torpedoes in their wake. The machine fired at them. Luckily for the moment it was a clean miss. But it still shook them. "Wow, she sure packs a good punch!" Campioli observed. "Possible contact Commodore."

Decker turned round. "With who?"

"I didn't get a clear transmission, but it sounded like, Palmer on the Enterprise who responded."

Decker smiled grimly "We could use Jim Kirk right now. Nice going Jen. Keep at it, there may be someone else closer."

"Aye, Sir." She replied, and turned back to the board. The machine had fired several shots at the and luckily they had all been misses.

Constellation had managed to turn the machine away from the last three planets in the system. "Energy readings on the machine seem to be dropping, Sir." Francis reported.

Decker went over to the science station. "How about it, Masada?"

"Energy readings have dropped, Sir." Masada replied. "Maybe ten percent since we engaged it." He turned to Decker with a grin. "It may be running out of gas."

Decker nodded "We may have just found the key." The bridge crew watched as the machine started to suck in debris from the destroyed planets. "But not if it refuels itself. Helmsman, make another run, keep targeting that thing's stern. It has to have an engine of some kind."

"Aye, sir." The Constellation leapt into battle once again, firing as she raced past. The machine returned fire missing once again. The battle had continued for nearly an hour with Constellation seemingly having the upper hand. She had led the machine away from the remaining planets, and was draining the machine's reserves of energy.

They had suffered very minor damage and no casualties. But Decker knew that their luck would not hold for long. The intercom whistled; "Engineering to Bridge" It was T'Pel the chief engineer.

"Go ahead T'Pel." Decker said.

"I thought you should know, Sir. Phaser capacity is down to 80 per cent."

Decker nodded "Understood, T'Pel. Do the best you can, Bridge out." The machine fired another blast at them. This time it was much closer, the shock wave threw most of the crew off their feet.

"Evasive Action!" Decker shouted "Maneuver plan Alpha 2." The Constellation gracefully rolled away. "That was too close for my taste." Masada said.

"I'll say" Dunn called out from navigation. "Give me the Klingons any day over this beastie." Sounds of laughter came form the various stations.

Decker thought to himself; "If they can laugh at this. Then they can do anything."

The Constellation came about and started another attack run. Firing another spread of photon torpedoes. The machine fired another blast at its small tormenter, and missed again. "Commodore." Masada reported "Machine's power emanations are at 70 per cent, and falling." Decker thought to himself "Maybe we can pull this off after all." That seemed to be the hope on the bridge as they continued to fire and draw the machine away from the last three planets. It was at this point however that Constellation's luck finally ran out.

As they started another attack run, the machine turned faster then at any time during the battle and fired its weapon directly at the charging starship. The Constellation took the blast full on. The force sent the starship flying backwards end over end like a child's toy. The lights went out on the bridge then came back on, as the ship's stabilizers, came back on. "Evasive maneuvers, Mr. Dunn!" Decker ordered.

But Dunn was still on the deck. Decker and Taylor knelt down next to him, but for Dunn it was too late. His neck was broken, and he was dead. Decker knelt by his navigator for a moment. Then looked over at Taylor, "Take over at Navigation, Ensign." Taylor nodded "Aye Sir." she whispered and took the station. "Damage report, all stations." Decker ordered.

"Defector shields are at 70 percent, Sir." Masada said. The ship is in one piece, I don't know how. Damage to some sub systems, Damage control parties are on them. Casualties, 12 dead, 23 injured."

"Noted." Decker said softly. "Have someone come up and take Jimmy Ray below."

'Aye Sir." Masada said. Decker turned back to the screen. "Now where is that son of a bitch?" Francis reported. "It's on a parallel course, Sir. 750,000 kilometers to port." Decker considered his next move; "If we break off now, that thing will have time to refuel itself." Looking around at his bridge. "We just had a taste of what that thing can do at only 70 percent power. It doesn't take much imagination to know what full power would have done to us. We have to continue the attack. Maybe we can run it out of power, or at least keep it busy until help arrives." Turning to communications, Decker asked. "You're sure that it was the Enterprise you reached?"

Jen Campioli replied "I'm positive, Sir."

"Let's hope Jim Kirk puts his foot on the floor." Decker said. "Helm give me an intercept course that puts us on that thing's stern."

"Aye Sir." Francis replied. The Constellation started to make her turn, but the machine had a plan of its own. It jumped into warp and pulled away from the starship. "What it doing?" Francis said. It charged for the debris field and kept going for a time. Masada from the science station said in alarm. "Commodore, we've lost contact!"

Decker checked the readings. "Full scan, give us some room to maneuver." The Constellation quickly turned to get some distance between themselves and the debris filed but it was too late. The giant machine came charging out of the debris field, firing as it came. The massive blast shattered the ship's port warp nacelle. The ship went sideways from the impact. Decker went flying over the rail to the deck. Campioli rushed to her commander's help. Decker stood up; "I'm all right, back to your station." She went back and switched over to inter ship communications, and found they were in chaos. They did not have time to contemplate their damage when the machine fired again. This time it removed a good piece of the starboard saucer section. "Casualties from all decks, Sir. Fires out of control in decks 4, 5, and 7. Damage control parties attempting to seal inner hull ruptures." "Commodore, it coming again!" Taylor said.

Decker looked at the oncoming monster. "Fire, everything we have!" Both ship fired at the same time. Constellation's weapons did not slow the machine down; the machine on the other hand shredded what was left of their deflector shields and shattered the forward part of the saucer section. As the machine sailed by Constellation's aft Phasers gave one last barrage before they went dead." The sounds of cracking were heard on the bridge. Looking at the upper dome, Decker could see that it was giving way. "Everyone out Now!" he yelled the bridge team started for the emergency escape stairs. Decker was the last one off the bridge and just managed to seal the hatch when the dome imploded and everything from the bridge was sucked into space. Decker gasping for breath. "Everyone ok?" They all nodded they were all right and still in the fight. "Ok, Masada you head down to engineering and what the situation is. The rest of us are heading for auxiliary control, we'll handle the ship from there." They all started to move. When they reached deck 6 they found that their beloved ship was in a shambles. Circuits shorting out, fires still burning, blood on the decks where shipmates had fallen. But the crew still had fight in them. Decker and the bridge crew reached auxiliary control. And quickly organized. "Francis you and Taylor get us underway, course 140 mark 21." Decker ordered.

Both officers turned to the controls and the battered ship started to move again." Sir, we are at half-impulse power for now and the old girl seems to handling it well for the moment." Francis reported. Turning to his communication officer. How about long range communications?" Campioli shook her head sadly. "They are fried, Sir. Looks like we have to open a window and yell." Even in this situation, this got a few chuckles."

Decker then asked "Is the ship's disaster beacon operational?" Everyone looked at Decker. "Yes sir, it is." Jen said.

"Then switch it on." Decker said. "I think our situation could qualify as a disaster." No one spoke. Then the intercom whistled for attention. "Decker here."

"Masada, sir. I'm in engineering." he reported. "T'Pel says that we will have warp power back in about 30 minutes. But it'll be only with the starboard nacelle and only warp 4 at best." Decker felt better. "Tell T'Pel good job." Turning to the sensors. "Now, where's that thing at." Taylor spoke. "It is on a parallel course, sir. Range 500,000 kilometers and holding its position." "What's our weapons status?" Decker asked. We are down to 20 photon torpedoes, the only operation tubes are forward. Phaser banks are down to only 10 percent power. Forward banks are recharging, but that will take 2 hours minimum."

"I doubt that we have 2 hours, Mr. Francis." Decker said. "That's very likely sir." Francis replied, "So we are cutting corners, and should be ready to shoot at that big bastard in about 45 minutes." Decker looked at his helmsman with admiration. "Turning into a miracle worker too?"

"One does what one can, sir." Francis said with false modesty.

"Hmm." Decker replied. But his smile faded as the machine was starting to move. It started to move toward Constellation. "Helm, turn us toward the debris field." He ordered.

"Without shields, sir. Those rocks will hurt us." Francis replied

"Not as bad as that thing will." Decker said as the ship turned into the debris field. The machine fired a massive blast, and barely missed. Constellation pivoted under the machine and fired a spread of torpedoes into the machine's underside. Maneuvering in the field that it helped to create slowed the machine down. But Constellation got another spread to torpedoes into the thing. It was to be her last hurrah, the next salvo from the machine caught Constellation from astern, wiping out her starboard warp nacelle, and damaging her impulse engines as well. The ship shuddered to a halt. Decker already knew had happened when the report came in. "How long does she have?" he asked. Masada said "She may hold together for a while sir, but the next hit from that thing will likely finish us."

Feeling very tired, Decker closed his eyes for a second. "OK, Mr. Francis, head us for the third planet, best possible speed." Turning to Campioli; "Jen get me sickbay." She complied and Evans came on line. "Pete, start working your casualties toward the transporter rooms." Evans was silent for a moment, "Ok, Matt we'll be ready." And then signed off. Finally turning to the communications terminal, Decker switched it on. "All hands this is Decker. We fought that beast a good fight, but it hurt us bad, and we're likely going to lose the ship." He stopped at that point, and then continued. "We are trying to reach the third planet in this system where we will beam down until help arrives." Finally Decker finished with; "I consider myself blessed to have served with the finest crew in the galaxy, for this honor I thank you all. Decker out." He then turned to see the bridge crew looking at him. There were no words that were needed. "We are making our final approach to orbit, sir." Taylor said.

"Lock into orbit." He ordered. Masada had returned to auxiliary control. "We've found a good beam down site, sir." He reported. "Lots of cover, and what looks like an adequate supply of water." Decker took his report and then said; "I want you to beam down with the first party, get communications set up and then the doctor's triage area in place." Masada replied "Understood, Sir." Then he extended his hand "Good luck, Matt." Decker took his hand "And to you too, Hiro" turning to Campioli, "Your beaming down now too, Lieutenant. I want you to take charge of communications on the surface." Campioli wanted to protest, but Decker put on his best stern Papa expression, which ended the argument. "I need communications on the surface as soon as possible; if Jim Kirk is on the way then he'll need to know what he heading into." Teary-eyed Campioli nodded her agreement. Waggling a finger at her. "None of that." He said. "We have had a bad day, but we are not beaten yet, Understood?" Campioli smiled through her tears "Aye sir." and left for the transporter room down the corridor. And so they left their ship. The survivors who numbered nearly 360 out of her 430 crew was a tribute to their skills or maybe just luck. And then there were only a few left. Decker beamed them down himself. Francis and Taylor were the last ones off. "We got the helm and navigation locked on automatic, sir." Taylor reported. "When help gets here, they should still be able to find our girl." Francis added.

Decker replied"Good job, now its time for you two to go." Taylor and Francis stepped onto the pad. "Commodore." Francis said. "Don't you be waiting too long to get off." Taylor glared at Francis "Anyone ever tell you that you got the mother hen syndrome in you." Decker replied "Lots of people have told him that." Then he got serious. "I'll see you both down there." Both officers saluted as Decker beamed them down to the planet. And then he was alone.

On the planet, the crew quickly organized themselves. Doctor Evans and Commander Masada had set up the field hospital and they had gone to work. Lt. Campioli was on the communications grid when Francis and Taylor checked in. "Where's the Commodore?" she asked. Taylor replied "He'll be right behind us, he said." T'Pel from engineering was monitoring the portable sensors, when he picked up a very large contact. "Call the ship!" he ordered. "The machine is on its way back!" Decker has finished setting the transporter for automatic when the message came through. "Landing team to Decker! The machine its coming back and closing on your position! Get out Matt; get the hell out of it!" Campioli screamed.

The machine fired its beam as Decker tried to beam down. The blast sent the ship skidding out of orbit and out of control. The machine paused as if to see if the tiny little ship would be any more problems. Then slowly and very deliberately, almost savoring the moment. It turned towards the third planet. T'Pel was the first one to see the approach of the machine. "I believe we have a situation." The other senior officers gathered round as saw the machine's approach. On the Constellation, Matt Decker was attempting to repair the transporter system when the first calls came in. "Its coming, sir. It's heading for the planet." This was Masada calling. Decker ran for the control room and saw the machine approaching the planet. "No," Decker whispered. "Get away from them, you bastard!" he shouted as he tried to turn the wrecked ship toward the machine. "You get the hell away from them!" He shouted.

The crew on the ground heard their commander yell as they could see from the ground Decker using what was left of the Constellation's phaser banks to distract the machine away. But to no avail. Decker raced back to the main transporter room. He feverishly worked on the transporter. As the calls for help continued, Decker finally got the system operational. Jen Campioli voice was horse from calling when Decker answered. "Team one. Stand by to beam back up." As many people as could be gathered were in position, when the machine decided to close on the planet. Jen Campioli, Hiro Masada, Jay Francis and the others actually felt the first tingling of the transporter, when the machine fired and blasted them out of existence. "NOOOO!" Decker shrieked. He stared at the view screen in horror as the machine ripped pieces form the third planet in great chunks. All Matt Decker could do was stare in horror and grief. If there was any comfort for the crew of the star ship Constellation. Their end was quick. The machine blasted the part of the planet they were on first. This was no comfort to Decker. He sat in auxiliary control staring blankly at the blank screen. Hearing the cries and screams of his lost crew over and over again in his mind. He faded in and out of consciousness, for several days, when he thought he was hearing voices again. Then he felt a hypo syringe on his arm, he was turned in his chair and found himself looking at Jim Kirk.

And the story of the Constellation's crew ended.

_**Epilogue: Star Base 13 **_

The Enterprise was in space dock being repaired from the battle with the machine. They would be there for six to eight weeks. "We were damn lucky." McCoy noted to himself as he saw the damage to the ship. Kirk and Spock walked over to join him." That was an impressive memorial service for Commodore Decker and his crew." Spock said

"Indeed it was, Spock." Kirk said sadly thinking of his old friend Matt Decker.

"Was that Matt's son that was sitting in front with all the brass, Jim?" McCoy asked

Kirk nodded "Yeah, Bones that was Will, who received Matt's Medal of Honor." Spock raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Kirk noticed this. "Something on your mind, ?"

"Yes Captain. I noted in your report that it was Commodore Decker that drove the Constellation down the throat of the machine instead of you."

Kirk smiled at his friend "That seems to be the way that I remember it"

"Hmmm." Spock replied. "And because of the fact, Matt Decker is a Medal of Honor recipient. His son will would automatically qualify for Starfleet Academy, if I'm not mistaken."

"Really Spock?" Kirk said with mock surprise. "I would have never guessed that."

McCoy grinned; Spock could almost be accused of smiling, well for Spock anyways.

"Now with all that said." Kirk concluded nodding toward the Enterprise. "Let's go take care of our wounded lady." With that the three officers walked back toward Enterprise, and home.

_**Fins.**_


End file.
